Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 029
"Good Cop, Bad Cop", known as "A Looming Threat: Dark Signer, Ushio!?", is the 29th episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on October 15, 2008. After his duel with Grady, Yusei Fudo is willingly arrested by Trudge and Sector Security. Meanwhile, Carly, disguised as a nurse, tries to interview Jack Atlas at the hospital. Possessed by the Spider mark, Trudge appears and challenges Jack and Carly to a duel. Summary Outside Blister's hideout Yusei steps out of Blister's base to confront Trudge. He states that he needs to speak with Goodwin, anyway. "What was that, you Satellite scumbag?" Trudge demands as he reaches out his arm to seize Yusei. Yusei grabs Trudge's wrist effortlessly, stopping him doing so. He releases his grip and makes his way to a squad car, saying they're going to take him to Goodwin. Trudge has had enough of Yusei's antics and tells him that this is the end of all Yusei's bluffs and that he will teach him a thing or two. Yusei tilts his head, to stare back out the window at Trudge and replies "Just hurry up". Police station Carly is set to leave the building after she has been questioned about the events concerning Yusei and Grady's Duel. Before leaving, she is returned a box of her possessions that were detained during her questioning. She searches frantically through the box for her camera. Not finding it there, she starts to panic and tells the guard to stop playing around. The guard produces a screen. He checks it and tells her that there are no records of a camera. As Carly explains that that can't be true, her phone starts to ring. She pulls it out of the box and it produces a projection of her chief, who is not too happy. The chief asks where has she been; they've kept the front page open for ages waiting for her scoop and what's more Angela Raines of the Daily Duel has already gotten a scoop. Carly repeatedly apologizes. If Carly fails to bring them a story, the chief threatens to fire her. Two guards proceed over to Carly and forcefully escort her out of the building. Carly is upset, but seeing that this isn't the time for that, she pulls her Deck out of her pocket to read her fortune. She draws "Fortune Fairy Swee", which tells her her fortune for today might be a little unlucky. Undaunted, Carly prepares to cover her next story: The preview for the film Atlas Rising. Atlas Rising preview The preview takes place at the Party Hall. Some attendants note how it's ironic that just when they try to promote a documentary based on the King, Jack Atlas, at such a grand scale, Jack becomes an ordinary man. Carly makes her way into the crowd, wearing a gown. She begins stepping from side to side, snapping pictures of celebrities walking along the red carpet. She bumps into Angela, who initially tells her to stop shoving. After the two girls recognize each other, Angela points out how Carly is a mess, coming to the party dressed in something so tacky. Their attention is shifted after they spot the world's top model, Misty Tredwell. Misty spots Carly, who is surprised that Misty would take interest in her. She looks around to see what else Misty might have been looking at. Seeing no one else in Misty's line of vision, Carly decides that she must have been imagining things. Inside the building, Goodwin appears at the top of the grand staircase. People applaud his appearance and Goodwin announces that a glorious movie has been made. He then asks "What is a king?" and "How should a king be?", before telling the crowd that these answers have been prepared in the film. Meanwhile, Yusei waits in a room, watching the event unfold on television. Jack watches the preview event in his hospital room, with his arm in a sling, while Mina arranges flowers on his locker. Clips of Jack are played at the event. The narrator says that Jack Altas was born in Tops in New Domino City and he invites everyone to enjoy the film. Goodwin prepares to excuse himself, but before Goodwin gets the chance to leave, Angela holds him back for a question. She says the narration was a bit odd, saying Jack was born in Tops. She then asks Goodwin, has he not known that Jack was born in Satellite, just like Yusei Fudo. Jack grabs the vase of flowers from his locker and smashes it on the ground. A crowd of reporters make their way to the staircase to question Goodwin about this. This would mean Goodwin, supervisor of Security, allowed a man from Satellite preferential treatment in New Domino. Goodwin says that he cannot answer such uncertain information and leaves, saying that's all the time he has right now. Carly leaves the room in order to go investigate this claim. On her way out, she is called over by Misty. Carly's face has caught her interest, she explains. Carly apologizes for staring at her earlier. Misty makes her way over to Carly. She gently holds Carly's jaw and says that she's fond of fortune telling. Carly replies that she does too, but with cards. Misty explains that she reads faces. She removes Carly's glasses and claims to see the shadow of death about Carly, saying that she will die soon (in the dub she says Carly will follow the path of darkness). She places the glasses back on Carly's face, telling her that when that happens, they will have a better understanding of each other. Carly once again apologizes and thanks Misty, but she's in a hurry and must leave. Yusei's waiting room Trudge and two other guards open the door to the room, where Yusei waits for Goodwin. Yusei wants to see Goodwin, but Trudge reminds him that Goodwin is busy. He offers Yusei a Duel to teach him a lesson, if he's that bored. If Trudge wins, he'll be the new King. Lazar appears. He snickers, saying that will not do and that he doubts the new King would lose to the likes of Trudge. Lazar apologizes for keeping Yusei waiting and tells him that the director is ready to see him. He then instructs Trudge to collect Jack from the hospital. The hospital Groups of reporters flock around the hospital after hearing rumors that Jack is from Satellite. Carly manages to sneak inside, disguised as a nurse, just before Trudge arrives. After Trudge enters the building, the Dark Signers' spider drops from the ceiling onto him. Trudge tries to shake it off, as it tickles him, catching the attention of nearby nurses. After a few seconds, the Mark of the Spider manifests on Trudge. In Jack's room, the former King requests to be left alone. After Mina exits, he collects his Duel Disk and gets out of bed. In the hallway, Carly looks around for Jack's room. She spots him leaving his room and quickly tries to question him, but stutters too much, while Jack walks past. Trudge makes his way towards Jack, the spider mark glowing on his arm. Jack recognizes him as being from Sector Security but then spots the spider, which he turns recognizes as the spider destroying Satellite from his vision of the future during the Fortune Cup. Carly also recognizes the mark as the one on Grady's arm when he dueled Yusei. Jack asks Trudge if he's a Signer. Trudge confirms this and imposes a Duel. Carly advises Jack not to accept, given his condition. She then tells him that Yusei also dueled and won against someone with the same marking. Jack asks her if she can duel. Seeing that she can, Jack gets her to hold his Duel Disk and be his arms for the Duel. If Yusei could win against a Dark Signer, Jack feels he will have no problem defeating this one. The Duel The Duel begins and the purple wall of light surrounds the players. Carly sees that Jack's arm is also glowing. Trudge Normal Summons "Warm Worm" in Defense Mode. Carly gets overexcited and often forgets that she's meant to be dueling only under Jack's orders. She fantasizes about Jack holding her as she thinks there's no better scoop than dueling with Jack. Jack corrects her, saying that it's his turn, after Carly ecstatically calls out that it's her turn. Jack has Carly Special Summon "Vice Dragon" and Release it to Summon "Strong Wind Dragon". "Strong Wind Dragon"'s effect activates, increasing its ATK to 3400. "Strong Wind Dragon" attacks "Warm Worm". (Trudge/2000). After destroying "Warm Worm", Jack is surprised that the attack caused an actual impact. Carly wonders why Trudge took damage, to which Jack explains how "Strong Wind Dragon" inflicts Piercing damage. Carly is impressed and says "No less from the former King's Deck". Jack is annoyed by the word "former". Carly quickly tries to cover what she meant, but Trudge continues the Duel, telling them that "Warm Worm's" effect means they must send 3 cards from their Deck to their Graveyard. Trudge Normal Summons "Shield Worm", making Carly send another card from Jack's Deck to his Graveyard. He Sets a card and ends his turn. Jack thinks to himself that he needs to Release "Strong Wind Dragon" to activate "Mind Trust". Carly doesn't notice this and thinks it's natural that they attack with "Strong Wind Dragon" and promptly uses it to attack "Shield Worm", without Jack's consent. Her mistake costs Jack, as "Shield Worm's" effect negates the damage and. Once it's destroyed, Trudge revives it with "Regretful Rebirth", causing Jack to lose another card from his Deck. Carly apologizes, but Jack ignores her. He has her Summon "Twin-Shield Defender" before ending his turn. Trudge activates "Worm Bait", Summoning two "Worm Tokens". He Releases both of them to Summon "Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue". Carly begins to worry, since this also happened in Yusei's Duel. Before she can explain Dark Tuner monsters to Jack, Trudge performs a Dark Synchro Summon, Summoning "Dark Diviner". Jack is suprised to see a monster with a negative Level. "Chaos Rogue's" effect forces Carly to send 5 more of Jack's cards from his Deck to his Graveyard. Trudge attacks "Strong Wind Dragon" with "Dark Diviner". Its effect decreases "Strong Wind Dragon's" ATK by 1400, bringing it to 2000, equal "Dark Diviner's" ATK. It then sends the top 14 cards from Jack's Deck to his Graveyard, leaving him with just 9. Carly stands in front of Jack to shield him from the attack, falling into his arms afterwards. The effects of "Strong Wind Dragon" and "Dark Diviner" prevents them from being destroyed by monsters with equal ATK. Carly says apologizes for stepping out of line. Jack says that it's alright, she's made the Duel more entertaining. He then asks Carly her name and invites her to make the last draw. Together they draw the next card, starting their turn. Jack has Carly play "Mind Trust", Tributing "Strongwind Dragon" to add "Dark Resonator" from his Graveyard to his hand. He gets Carly to Summon it and use both monsters to Synchro Summon "Exploder Dragonwing".Carly realizes that when he tried to do this last turn, he must have known his opponent was destroying his Deck. She then credits him as really being King. "Exploder Dragonwing" attacks "Dark Diviner". "Exploder Dragonwing's" effect causes "Dark Diviner" to get destroyed and Trudge takes 2000 damage.(Trudge/0) The attack causes an explosion that blasts a hole in the roof of the hospital, causing reporters outside to take cover from falling debris. The hospital after the Duel Trudge collapses and the spider leaves his body, exploding into a small cloud of powder. Trudge is unaware of what just happened. Carly notes that it's the same as what happened before; It's like someone was controlling him. Jack falls forward and Carly catches him. He requests that he be brought outside. Carly places Jack on a stretcher and covers him in a sheet, quickly wheeling him out past the crowd of reporters. Yusei meets Goodwin Yusei stands next to a car on an incomplete bridge to Satellite. Goodwin steps out of the car and says that it's time he told Yusei the truth. Yusei wonders what he means by "truth". Goodwin then points in the direction of Satellite. Featured Duels Trudge vs Jack Atlas and Carly Carmine Trudge Summons "Warm Worm" in face-up Defense Position (DEF: 1400). Jack Special Summons "Vice Dragon" in Attack Position using its effect. (ATK:/ 2000 → 1000). Jack then Tributes it to Tribute Summon "Strong Wind Dragon" in Attack Position (ATK: 2400 → 3400) (Note: In the real life card game, Strong Wind Dragon gains ATK equal to half of the tribute's ATK, not Original ATK, so it would have only gained 500 ATK). Jack enters his Battle Phase and attacks and destroys "Warm Worm" with "Strongwind Dragon". "Strongwind Dragon's" effect inflicts 2000 damage to Trudge. (Trudge: 2000 Life Points) "Warm Worm's" effect sends 3 cards from the top of Jack's Deck to his Graveyard. Jack Sets 1 card. Trudge Summons "Shield Worm" in Defense Position causing Jack to send 1 card ("Dark Tinker") from the top of his Deck to his Graveyard. Trudge Sets 1 card and ends his turn. Carly enters Jack's Battle Phase and destroys "Shield Worm" with "Strong Wind Dragon". "Shield Worm's" effect reduces the damage to 0. Trudge activates his face-down card, "Regretful Rebirth" to Special Summon "Shield Worm" in Defense Position. Jack sends 1 card ("Trap Eater") from the top of his Deck to his Graveyard. Jack Summons "Twin-Shield Defender" in Defense Position and ends his turn. Trudge activates "Worm Bait" to Special Summon 2 "Worm Tokens" in Attack Position. He then Tributes both "Worm Tokens" to Tribute Summon "Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue" in Attack Position (ATK: 0). He then uses "Shield Worm" (Level: 4) and "Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue" (Level: 8) to Dark Synchro Summon "Dark Diviner" (Level: -4) in Attack Position (ATK: 2000). "Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue's" effect sends the top 5 cards from Jack's Deck to his Graveyard. Trudge enters his Battle Phase and attacks "Strong Wind Dragon" with "Dark Diviner". Its effect decreases "Strong Wind Dragon's" ATK to 2000, then sends the top 14 cards from the top of Jack's Deck into his Graveyard. The effect of "Strong Wind Dragon" prevents it from being destroyed by monsters with equal ATK, and "Dark Diviner's" effect prevents it from being destroyed in battle at all. Trudge ends his turn. "Strong Wind Dragon's" ATK returns to 3400. Jack Tributes "Strong Wind Dragon" to activate "Mind Trust", adding "Dark Resonator" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then Summons it in Attack Position (ATK: 1300). Jack uses "Dark Resonator" and "Twin-Shield Defender" to Synchro Summon "Exploder Dragonwing" in Attack Position. Jack enters his Battle Phase and attacks and destroys "Dark Diviner" with "Exploder Dragonwing". "Exploder Dragonwing's" effect inflicts 2000 damage to Trudge (Trudge: 0 Life Points). Jack and Carly win. Mistakes In the English version, after Jack activated the effect of "Strong Wind Dragon" to increase its ATK points, Carly says that Vice Dragon had 2400 ATK. This is incorrect; Vice Dragon has 2000 ATK.